This invention relates to the field of optical isolators. Faraday rotators are used to protect high energy laser systems from damage due to absorption of unwanted scattered light energy and to transmit information over optical communication links. Bulk Faraday effect rotators currently in use are severely limited by the amount of scattered light energy absorption that they can handle without being damaged. In the case of laser beams, scattered light energy produces extreme heat which is to be absorbed. No rotators are known which can efficiently transmit and isolate laser light of the 10.6 micron order. Also complete isolation is not achieved due to the ellipticity that the rotators induce in the light beam.